The present invention relates generally to a system for propelling an air boat, generically referring to flat bottomed boats, kayaks, and dual and multi-hulled aquatic crafts, including outriggers and catamarans. Even still more particularly, this invention relates to a system which permits the swivel mounting of an internal combustion engine powering a propeller in which the propeller can rotate roughly 180 degrees about a horizontal axis to propel the air boat in forward, reverse and neutral directions, while permitting continuous operating control of the throttle. Preferably, the system permits the swivel mounting of an internal combustion engine powering a propeller and the propeller can rotate roughly 360 degrees about the horizontal axis to propel the air boat in forward, reverse and two neutral turning directions, while permitting continuous operating control of the throttle. This will facilitate the turning motion discussed hereinafter.
This invention relates to a system to propel an air powered boat with means for rotating a propeller about a transverse horizontal axis from a first position in which the propeller produces a thrust to move the boat in a forward direction through a second position in which the propeller produces a downward neutral thrust to a third position in which the propeller produces a thrust to move the boat in reverse through a fourth position in which the propeller produces an upward neutral thrust, while the engine continues running. It comprises means for propelling the air boat in any one of a forward, reverse and neutral direction with an engine powering the propeller in a single rotational direction. When the propeller is disposed in the second position in which the propeller produces a downward thrust, the torque from the engine/propeller assembly acts to turn the boat to the left. The reverse is true when the propeller is disposed in the fourth position. Means for securing the means for propelling to the air powered boat are also provided.
Alternative technology is available in the form disclosed in earlier patents issued for air boats which include U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,785 issued in 1988 to Van Hauwaert for a frame support for connecting two float members with a fan supported on a frame. Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,647 issued to Grengs et al. in 1961 for a rescue craft with a similar fan supported rigidly by a frame. No means of reversing the boat without the use of a reversible engine were taught.
Prior aerodynamic styled propellers operate to power and steer an aquatic craft by pivotally mounting the propeller and engine on a vertical axis. In such case, the ability of the steering apparatus to smoothly maneuver the craft is limited. See U.S. Pat. No. 6,413,125 issued in 2002 to Duer for a canoe air propulsion machine which is pivotally mounted and rotatable about a vertical axis. A similar vertical rotation is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,839 issued in 1990 to Pitchford for a propulsion and steering apparatus.
To alleviate this problem, and others which will become apparent from the disclosure which follows, the present invention conveniently has the ability to rotate the propeller, to dispose the propeller's rotational axis to a rear horizontal position to propel the boat forward, to a forward horizontal position to propel the boat in reverse and to a vertical position, while the engine continues to run. When the propeller axis is vertically disposed, the air boat is propelled in a neutral turning direction, neither forward nor reverse.
The citation of the foregoing publications is not an admission that any particular publication constitutes prior art, or that any publication alone or in conjunction with others, renders unpatentable any pending claim of the present application. None of the cited publications is believed to detract from the patentability of the claimed invention.